1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a server, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a server, and a control method thereof, in which information about a broadcast program is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) or the like receives a broadcasting signal of a predetermined channel and displays an image of a program (hereinafter, referred to as ‘broadcasting program’) contained in the broadcasting signal. The display apparatus may receive information about a broadcasting program, for example, an electronic program guide (EPG) (hereinafter, referred to as ‘program information’) from a server connected through a network such as Internet, and provide the program information to a user. The user may use the provided program information to view or record a desired broadcasting program or to perform a scheduled viewing or recording with regard to the broadcasting program.
However, a related art display apparatus simply provides the program information such as a broadcasting schedule or channel information. Thus, related art program information has a limited utility. Also, the user needs to register a user's preferred channel or program as a favorite channel or program. Further, it is inconvenient for the user to look up a broadcast time slot of a desired program in the program information to view or record the desired program or to perform scheduled viewing or recording at the broadcast time slot of the desired program.